The Nightmare
by RCress
Summary: Another way Qui-Gon could've taken Obi-Wan as an apprentice.


Title: The Nightmare  
Author: ObWanKenobeee  
E-Mail: ObWanKenobeee@yahoo.com  
Rating: I think it's G but I'll just say PG  
Spoilers: None that I know of.  
Summary: Qui-Gon meets Obi-Wan and takes him as a Padawan. Different from the Jedi Apprentice books.  
Feedback: Sure.  
Archive: Anywhere, tell me first please.  
Time Period: Obi-Wan is eleven.  
Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to George Lucas, no money is being made of this. It's for fun not money.  
  
Note: There are probably a few (or a lot) of mistakes in this because I never have anyone to beta read my stuff (I never asked anyone yet, I don't know many people who would want to, if anyone wants to do it, e-mail me at the e-mail address above somewhere) so I'm sorry if there are too many mistakes.  
  
Things in between the ** are thoughts.  
  
***  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was walking through the corridor of the initiates area, heading back to his quarters. It was about 2:00 in the morning, and he had just got back from a mission.  
  
Up ahead a little, he saw that the door of an initiate's room was open.   
**I'd better go shut that door, I wonder why it's open anyway.**  
  
As he approached the door to close it, he heard something. It sounded like tossing and turning, and a small wimpering noise.  
  
The Master peeked into the the room and saw a small boy sleeping in the bed. But he wasn't sleeping peacfully, one could tell that just by looking at him, but Qui-Gon had the Force. He reached out with the Force to see what was wrong, he knew it must be a nightmare, but the Force showed no sign of what the nightmare was about.  
  
Qui-Gon stepped into the room quietly and walked over to the bed. But the Jedi Master didn't know that there was a creaky spot in the room, and as he stepped forward the room filled with the sound of a loud CREEEEEEEAKKKKKK. Qui-Gon wasn't paying much attention and he jumped, dropping his light travel bag.  
  
All of that noise woke up the sleeping boy. He reached for his lightsabre, which was hanging next to his bed. He didn't know who or what was in his room.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," Qui-Gon said, "It's just me."  
  
Obi-Wan was sure he had heard that voice somewhere before. Qui-Gon Jinn! Yeah that was it, Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Master Jinn?" the boy asked, he sounded a little frightened, probably from the noise and his nightmare.  
  
"Yes. I came to shut the door, and I heard you in here, you were having a bad dream," Qui-Gon explained.  
  
Obi-Wan blushed a little, although it could not be seen, he was slightly embarrased that the Master had known he had been having bad dreams, he was too old for having bad dreams.  
  
The Jedi Master sensed his embarrasment, and said, "It's okay. Everyone has bad dreams once in a while, even I," Qui-Gon paused and walked to the bed and sat down, "Would care to tell me about it?"  
  
**This is strange none of the Master's ever pay any attention to me, why would one worry about my nightmare?**  
  
"Would you?" Qui-Gon repeated, "Also would you mind telling me your name?"  
  
"Obi-Wan," He said starting to tell his dream, "I saw a man, and he was dressed in black. He had black armor, black boots, a black cape, and a black breathe mask. Around him there were pieces of a building, debris from a bomb or something, and there were a few bodies laying around. There were guards dressed in white armor with blasters, and they were leading other Jedi somwhere else. And I felt like I knew the man in black and for some reason I felt sad..." Obi-Wan continued telling his dream to Qui-Gon.  
* * *  
After about an hour, Obi-Wan was asleep in Qui-Gon's arms. The initiate had fallen asleep towards the end of retelling the dream. Qui-Gon reached over and grabbed one of the two blankets laying on the boy's bed. He then draped it ever the boy and layed him on his bed. Qui-Gon then got up and walked towards the door, but as soon as he got there, the dreams started again.  
  
So the master came back and sat down. This time he used the Force to calm the boy, and it worked just fine. It was getting late and Qui-Gon was getting tired. He knew if he left Obi-Wan might start having nightmares again, and he didn't want the boy to be up all night not being able to sleep. Finally, the Jedi Master quietly climbed into the bed with the initiate and placed his arm protectively over him.   
  
**Master Yoda has been bugging me about taking another Padawan ever since Xanatos passed the trials and became a knight...** Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan again. **Well I'll think about it tomorrow.**  
  
Qui-Gon reached out with the Force again, and made sure none of the dreams would be coming back.  
  
He then fell asleep.  
***  
  
Obi-Wan awoke in the morning and heard a noise that was something like, CCCCCCOOOOOOOOONNNKKKKK...SHOOOOOOOOOOOO, he rolled over slowly and he saw something he didn't expect to see. The eleven year old jumped when he saw Qui-Gon Jinn laying on the end of his bed, snoring loudly. **He must of been pretty tired... Woah, he snores loud!**   
  
Obi-Wan then climbed over the Master and walked to his small 'fresher to take a shower and get ready for his classes.  
***  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn woke up and found that the initiate's quarters was empty. He sat up in the small bed and thought for a moment. Finally deciding, he got up and grabbed his bag, and headed toawards his own quarters.  
***  
  
A few hours later, Qui-Gon was on his way to one of Obi-Wan's teachers. He came to the door and knocked. The instructor, who was sitting at the desk looking over papers, called for him to come in.  
  
"Hello, Master Jinn, how are you today?" The Jedi Instructor said.  
  
"Hello there. I'm well, how are you?" He asked back.  
  
"Same. May I help you with something?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you have a report card for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I would like to take a look at how well the boy's doing," Qui-Gon said coming a little closer to the desk.  
  
"Ah, yes I do," She looked at him a little strange, "Are you sure you want to look at Obi-Wan Kenobi's?"  
  
"Yes, why is there a problem?"   
  
"No. Just usually no one's interested in taking him as a Padawan," She said.  
  
"Well maybe I am," Qui-Gon replied, "May I please look at his grades?"  
  
The instructor handed him the report card marked 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'.  
  
Qui-Gon looked through it. It looked pretty good. No grades lower than a 'C', no marks lower than a '3', no bad behavior, and only one day missed of class. He was also two levels ahead using a lightsabre.  
  
"Here you are, Lyn," He said handing back the report, "Thank you."  
  
He then walked out of the door, not even waiting for a reply. He was on his way to the gym where Obi-Wan would be practicing, he was very interested in taking him as a padawan.  
***  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn walked out of the gym where he had just watched the initiates practice. Many of them were surprised to see Master Jinn watching, he rarely ever watched the initiates.  
  
Now he was on his way back to his room to get a piece of paper and a pen. He needed to write a note, and he found he liked writing the old fashioned way better than using a data pad. Qui-Gon carefully wrote a note (ususally his handwriting looked like a bunch of scribbles and no one, not even himself, could read what it said) and then he put it in an envelope and put it in the small box on the outside of Obi-Wan's door.  
***  
  
"Bye, Bant!" Obi-Wan said to his friend as they seperated and both went to their quarters. Obi-Wan started walking toward his quarters. Soon he reached his room and opened the door. Tonight he would make sure his door was closed so Snoring Jedi Masters didn't come wandering in. He was just about to close the door (the initiates had the old fashioned doors with the door handles) when he noticed something in his box, he picked it up and walked toward his bed.  
  
The note read:  
Obi-Wan,  
Please meet me in the main gym tomorrow. I need to talk to you. Come as soon as possible, I'll be down there all morning practicing.  
Qui-Gon Jinn  
  
Obi-Wan put the note on his table and laid back in his bed. **I wonder what he wants.**  
***  
  
Obi-Wan was now on his way to the gym to meet Qui-Gon. The halls were almost completly deserted now. Obi-Wan was just about there when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan turned around. It was Senior Padawan Eillub. The one who loved to pick on him.  
  
"You know what the toll is to get through here," Eillub said pushing Obi-Wan back against a wall.  
  
Obi-Wan reached into his pocket. Nothing there.  
  
"I don't have any credits on me now," Obi-Wan said, afraid of what was going to happen.  
  
"Guess you can't go through then," The other boy said.  
  
"Master Jinn wanted me to meet him there!" Obi-Wan said, trying to get through.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to pay the other price," Eillub smiled, he pulled back his fist and punched Obi-Wan right in the left eye, using all of his strength, and the Force, "You can go through now."  
  
Obi-Wan put his hand to his eye. He was sure he saw a little blood. He had tears in his eyes from how much that had hurted. He couldn't go tell anyone, they just ignored him. Obi-Wan admitted that he was actully afriad of the Padawan, even though the Jedi weren't supposed to be afraid.  
  
He tried opening his eye, but it would barely open. Then he remembered Qui-Gon said to get there as soon as he could. Obi-Wan took off running through the halls, with his hand on his eye.  
***  
  
Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan come through the gym doors and smiled. Soon Obi-Wan was standing by Qui-Gon.  
  
"You wanted me to meet you here, Sir," Obi-Wan said to Master Jinn.  
  
"Yes, thank you for coming so soon. I... What's wrong with your eye?" Qui-Gon asked, suddenly noticing that Obi-Wan was holding his eye.  
  
Obi-Wan took his hand away to reveal the bruised eye.   
  
"What happened, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said, kneeling down to see the eye better. It looked pretty bad.  
  
"I fell," the initiate said, not wanting to tell what really happened, if he did Eillub would hurt him more.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you can get in big trouble if I tell someone your lying to me," Qui-Gon said, already knowing that he was lying, "Just tell me, you won't get in trouble."  
  
"Eillub did it," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"And why did he do that?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"'Cause I didn't have any credits to give him," Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"Why did you need to pay him?"  
  
"He never lets me through to the gym unless I pay him, and I didn't have any credits with me so he puched me," Obi-Wan answered again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone about this, Obi-Wan? He can become suspened for that."  
  
"He would kill me if I did!" Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"You could've still told us, nothing would've happened," Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan.  
  
"But none of the masters ever listen to me! They all ignore me."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't say anything, he felt a little sorry for the boy, no one cared at all about him.  
  
"Well before I ask you what I called you here for," Qui-Gon paused, "We'd better fix that eye up and do something about Eillub."  
  
Qui-Gon put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and led him over toward the lockers, he then got in his locker and pulled out a first aid kit. He applied bacta gel around Obi-Wan's eye and put a patch over it.   
  
"There, that should heal in a few days, now let's do something about your bullie," Qui-Gon said putting his stuff away.  
  
They went off toward the Council to report Eillub.  
***  
  
"Master Rehtaf, Padawan Eillub, thank you for coming," Mace Windu said as the pair entered the room and stood next to Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Master Jinn here said that your Padawan has been picking on Initiate Kenobi, and charging him to get to the gym. He also puched the boy in the eye, and was mis-using the Force previous times when he was picking on him," Mace paused, "Were you aware that this was happening?"  
  
Master Rehtaf looked shocked, "No, I never knew anything of this."  
  
"Well the Council is suspending him for a year, if he does anything wrong again he will be kicked out of the Jedi Order," Mace said, "May the Force be with you."  
  
The four bowed and walked out of the room. Rehtaf Evol was dragging his nine-teen year old padawan through the hall by his braid, and it looked like things weren't going to be great when the got home.  
  
Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan sit down on one of the benches outside of the Council Room. Qui-Gon then sat down beside him.  
  
"Now Obi-Wan what I was going to ask you in the gym," He paused, "Would you like to be my padawan?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the look on Obi-Wan's face, it was surprise mixed with joy.  
  
"Ye... Yes Master!" Obi-Wan said after a few minutes suddenly realizing what was being asked.  
  
"Well come on then, let's go get your stuff packed up and then you can come over to me quarters," Qui-Gon said smiling still at the boy's exitement, then added, "Padawan."  
  
**Who'd ever thought I would've got a new padawan becasue of a nightmare?**  
  
The End 


End file.
